A Raven and a Robin
by Grace of Antiquity
Summary: A scream was what awakened Raven. Not just any scream; Robin's scream.    Robin had a nightmare, and talks about his past with Raven. Raven understands, as she has been through this before.This is RobxRae pairing, so don't read if you don't like!


**A/N: This is a remake of Robin's parents death. I know, I know, they were trapeze artists or whatever, but I had a dream (nightmare) that inspired me to write this, but I didn't know what characters to use, and then I was like, Robin! I thought this somehow fit Robin, it just seemed like out of the Titans, he might be the one to have this kind of past… Anyway, I'm not much of a fanfiction writer, at least not yet, so bear with me here! K. Onto the story now.**

A scream, in the middle of the night was what awakened Raven.

Scratch that- not just a scream, Robin's scream.

Have you ever heard Robin scream? It's not very pleasant. It would definitely wake up the person sleeping across the hall from him, and anybody in the building, and probably those in Brazil as well. She grabbed her cape and ran across the hall, not bothering to slip her feet into her boots. She ran straight into his room, and saw him, lying in his bed. He was hopelessly tangled in his sheets, and sweat covered his head and chest. Yes, he was sleeping without a shirt. Raven would've blushed on running in on him like this if it wasn't such an emergency.

She quickly prayed to whatever god her people worshipped that he was wearing pants, and then rushed to his side to help him get untangled from the sheets. By now, the other Titan's were in the room, standing by the door. Finally, Starfire whispered to the others that Raven had the situation taken care of; it probably was just another nightmare. This would be the 5th one this week. They nodded in agreement and slipped out the door.

Raven, now finished getting Robin out of the sheets, shook his shoulder slightly so as to wake him. His blue eyes snapped open and met her violet ones immediately. "What's going on?" He said, sitting up and was probably about to stand when he saw Raven shaking her head sadly. He stopped. "What….What's going on Raven?" He asked a more gentle tone.

"You were having a nightmare again."

She whispered. Robin sat back, a defeated look on his face. "I know, I'll try to stop, it's just it's been bothering me so much, I don't know why, I'm sorry for waking you guys, seriously, you can stop rushing to my room every time, I'm all ri-" He was cut off my Raven putting a hand over his mouth. "It's fine." She said. "Okay." Robin replied, his eyes still staring in to hers, noticing the way they were missing their usual brightness. Probably his fault . He had woken the Titans up so many times this week with his stupid nightmares, and she had stayed with him until he fell asleep every time. The others would leave when they realized nobody was in any danger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked him, breaking the silence that had occurred while he was thinking. He was startled. She hadn't asked this before, but he thought maybe it would help. Maybe. "I guess. It kinda goes back to my mom's death" He said, looking at the floor. "Then why don't you tell me about that?" She whispered. He hesitated, and then stopped himself. He trusted Raven.

He opened his mouth to begin.

_Robin was staring out the window of the car, just enoying the quiet. _

_There was a green light that just changed to red up ahead, and his mom, seeing it, cussed loudly. He jumped, and stared at her incredulously. Suddenly, Then the car lurched forward. _

"_Owwww!" He yelped as his head hit the seat in front of him. As they were driving, he noticed that the other cars were stopped at the red light through the rear view mirror. His eyes opened wide as he realized that she had ran a red light. He fell over into the seat next to him as she turned a corner, coming up on two wheels. "MOM!" He screamed. _

"_SHUT UP RICHARD, JUST SHUT UP!" She yelled back angrily. _

_Then he heard it; Sirens. _

_His mother hit the steering wheel and yelled some words he wasn't allowed to say, but kept driving, increasing speed as they went. Suddenly, they were surrounded, and the police cars formed a circle around their car, forcing them to stop. (__**A/N: Sorry if they don't actually do that in real life….I needed something to stop them and this was the only thing I could think of**__.) An officer came up and rapped on the window loudly with his knuckles. His mom swore, yet again, and rolled down the window._

"_Ma'm, are you aware you ran a stoplight back there, took a dangerous turn, and, come to think of it, I wrote you down as 69 mph, 39 over the speed limit? This is a large offense, and if you confess now this may be a bit easier for you." He said, reading off a notepad. "I'm going to have to ask you to exit the vehicle." Then he looked back and saw Robin and his eyes widened. _

"_Son, it may be best you come to." He finally said. Robin nodded, fear in his eyes, and opened his door slowly. He stepped out, and the officer gestured at another cop to escort my mom to another vehicle. He put a hand on my shoulder and steered me to his car. He opened the door and gave me a little push in; not un-gently, and shut the door. Poor Robin was almost on the verge of tears. What would happen if he had to go to jail? A few minutes later, the officer re-entered the car and turned around to me. _

"_Hi, I'm Officer Jack. What's your name, son?" He asked me. His voice was low, but kind. "Richard, but people call me Robin." Robin said, his eyes glaring at his size 1 shoes. "Okay Robin, how old are you?" He questioned, and Robin continued to stare holes through my shoes. "8." Robin said firmly. He pushed his long black hair out of his eyes, something that bothered him immensely. "How are things with your mom at home?" The officer asked. Why did this guy want to know? It wasn't any of his beeswax how Robin and his mom got along! Robin answered him anyway though. "Fine." He said icily. _

"_Has she ever hit you?" Officer Jack asked, and this time Robin's head snapped up. "What ? No!" He lied quickly. The officer seemed to notice his nervousness though, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Never?" He asked again, and this time he stared straight into the little boys eyes. They darted around, and shook his head. Officer Jack put a hand on his shoulder, and Robin jumped. "You can tell me." He said, one last attempt at the truth. Robin looked into his eyes and noticed they were a deep green. _

_Then he nodded shyly. _

_The officer's breath stopped in his throat and he felt like crying. Such a innocent, little boy was being beaten by his own mother and probably father too, living in his personal hell. He looked the boy over, and realized how skinny he was. The officer scolded himself for not noticing this clue sooner. He probably was a victim of neglect, as well as abuse. "Okay son, one more question, then I'm going to take you to the station and see if we can get you a place to sleep tonight." The boy nodded. "Do you have a father?" The boys eyes filled with tears as he shook his head slowly. _

"_No…" He whispered. _

"_He died." _

_The officer cringed and looked at Robin sympathetically. Then he heard his radio, and he held it to his ear. "Sir… We have a problem. The women committed suicide by strangling herself with her belt while she was in the car on her way to the station. Paramedics proclaimed her dead just a few seconds ago. " The voice on the radio said. The officer froze, and turned around to glance at the (now) orphan in his back seat again. He hadn't heard yet, and was fiddling with his thumbs quietly. Officer Jack cleared his throat awkwardly. Robin looked at him. "Robin? Your mother just…Your mother just died." He delivered the news quickly. _

_Officer Jack couldn't bear it when those clear, blue, trusting eyes overfilled with tears and Robin began to sob._

"Oh Robin…" Raven cried. He shook his head, and brushed the tears out of his eyes quickly. "I'm sorry." She said, her eyes searching through his. She slowly took his hand, and just held it. She had felt the scar of death, and knew that it felt good to know you weren't alone in this harsh world. She seemed to have been right, because his next move would have been surprising if she wasn't. He smiled, a slow, sad, smile, and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you, Raven."

A/N: AWWW RobxRae forever. I'm sorry if you don't agree, but it's my absolute favorite pairing. Please R&R!

Review and I'll give you a virtual hug!

V


End file.
